


While you were sleeping (Drabble)

by writingcreature



Series: Moments (McDanno or else) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: Steve is asleep, Danny is not ... (Drabble)





	While you were sleeping (Drabble)

While Steve was sleeping like a log, Danny’s mind was racing miles ahead. Was it okay that they had taken their friendship to the next level? Only time could tell. In the meanwhile, he should be happy and enjoy every single minute. But Danny wasn’t. He had this nagging feeling we all know so well. The feeling that told you not to be too happy about something. Ultimate happiness always came with a price, and Danny couldn’t stop thinking about what price he and Steve would have to pay for their current relationship.


End file.
